


Night Dances: A Rin and Sousuke Story

by artisticguy



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Stripper! Yamazaki Sousuke, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticguy/pseuds/artisticguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is helping his sister get ready for her wedding tomorrow when he walks in on the stripper's performance at her bachelorette party. What will happen when Rin Matsuoka meets the stripper Sousuke Yamazaki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Dances: A Rin and Sousuke Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! This is an AU where Sousuke and Rin were not childhood friends and they meet by chance at Gou's bachelorette party. I hope you enjoy!

# Night Dances:

"Rin", Gou screeched.

 

"What Gou?", Rin replied.

 

She looked very frantic, there were bags under her eyes and she couldn't stand still.

 

"Can you help me tidy up the apartment please? Everyone will be here soon."

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

Tonight was the night before Gou and Seijuurou's wedding. So, of course Gou was stressed out of her mind, her wedding was tomorrow.

 

Since Gou could barely keep it together, Rin had no problem with helping her out.

 

"Hey, honey!" The door flung open to reveal Seijuurou and his brother Momo.

 

"Hi sweetie", Gou replied in exasperation.

 

Seijuurou walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She seemed to melt a little as he did this. He always calmed her down. Gou needs that in her life.

 

Rin had no problems with Seijuurou. He had known him since he started swimming at Samezuka Academy. He was the captain of the swim team. Even then, Rin had known Seijuurou liked Gou, and he was happy they were finally together.

 

Rin now turned to look at Momo. Definitely the "awkward younger brother" type. Momo stood in the doorway uncomfortably. He really hadn't changed much since school. It's been a year since Momo graduated, but he was still as awkward as ever.

 

As Momo became aware of Rin staring at him his silver haired boyfriend rounded the corner. Nitori wrapped his arm around Momo's waist and pulled him close to his hip. Nitori smiled at Momo and began to kiss him.

 

Oh god. This is awkward.

 

Rin looked back over his shoulder to see Gou and Seijuurou kissing as well...

 

"Well, I'm leaving", Rin thought.

 

As he walked out of the bedroom he ran into all of Gou's friends. He was immediately attacked by a swarm of them asking questions about how he felt about the wedding and etc.

 

"I'm sorry girls, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to lie down for a bit", an absolute lie, but they bought it.

 

Rin headed towards the spare bedroom of Gou and Seijuurou's apartment. On his way, Rin saw Seijuurou, Nitori, and Momo gathered by a door frame.

 

"Do you want to come to the bachelor party with us Rin?", Seijuurou asked.

 

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just not feeling it tonight."

 

"Suit yourself", he replies."I'd rather you sleep this off than be sick and hung over tomorrow anyways."

 

Gou then appeared from the room where the boys had gathered."Are you sure you don't want to go? It won't be any fun for you here. I'm sure the girls ordered a male stripper."

 

"Male stripper?" Momo asked, his eyes widening in excitement.

 

"Oh no you don't", Nitori grabbed tight onto Momo's wrist,"where we're going there's girl strippers."

 

"Girl strippers?" Momo was obviously conflicted.

 

"Ugh you're coming with us, you useless bisexual", Seijuurou exclaimed assisting Nitori in dragging Momo out of the apartment.

 

"Have fun boys", Gou called as they left.

 

"You're okay with the whole stripper thing?", Rin asked.

 

"Sure. I mean since we're getting married tomorrow, I know I have nothing to worry about", she smiled at Rin."Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything?"

 

"No, no, I'm fine. You go enjoy your party."

 

"Okay, we'll try to keep it down."

* * *

 

Well, that was a total lie.

 

The girls were so loud it made Rin actually get a headache. He was really hungry too, but since he was playing sick he shouldn't barge in on their fun.

 

After another hour, there was a knock at the door followed by high pitched squealing.

 

Guess the stripper was here...

 

Rin decided to snag some food while they were distracted. He quietly exited the spare bedroom and walked down the hall. He stopped just before the living room so he could see the possible obstacles ahead of time.

 

If Rin took a straight shot, he could be in the dark kitchen without problems.

 

And, of course, he tripped. Rin just lay face down on the floor. He really didn't need to look up and get the image of a stripper grinding on his sister. The longer he stayed though, the weirder it was going to get. They might even think something was actually wrong with him. As he got up, he looked to see what he tripped on, and it's; a dildo. Because falling wasn't enough... He fell onto a sparkly, pink dildo.

 

Realizing how embarrassing the situation already was, getting up and seeing what's going on couldn't make it much worse.

 

Rin got up and saw the stripper. He was really tall, maybe 6 ft, and built like he works out every day.

 

Perfect kind of stripper for Gou, she obsesses over muscles. The guy had dark hair and crystal blue eyes. He's wearing a cop uniform, with extremely tight bottoms.

 

The man looked at Rin and smiled,"Have you been a bad boy?", he asked.

 

Rin could feel his face turn bright red.

 

"Oh yeah he has", screamed one of the bachelorettes, obviously hammered off her ass. It looks like they rest of them are drunk too, even Gou.

 

"You should take him to jail", another girl screeched.

 

Shit.

 

Now the girls were getting up and moving toward Rin.

 

Oh fuck.

 

Rin tried to escape, but the girls latched onto him and started dragging him toward the closet. They push Rin inside, then ask the stripper to go in behind him.

 

For fucks sake.

 

The man walked in and the girls locked the door. It sounded like they had gone off to do something else.

 

"This is so awkward, someone kill me", Rin thought. 

 

"My name is Sousuke", the stripper said.

 

"Um what?"

 

"Sousuke, my name is Sousuke."

 

"Aren't you supposed to make a move on me or something?", Rin asked.

 

"Not unless you want me to", replied Sousuke.

 

"Well, this isn't what I expected. I thought you'd be all over me", Rin laughed.

 

"I could be."

 

"But you're getting paid, that doesn't feel right."

 

Sousuke moved towards Rin,"You're pretty cute. I'd do it for free."

 

Before Rin knew it Sousuke was kissing him. He was a really good kisser.

 

Rin pulled away for air.

 

"What's your name?", Sousuke asked.

 

"Oh", he had kissed a guy without even telling him his name..."My name's Rin."

 

"Kinda girly"

 

"Shut up", Rin's face flushed with embarrassment.

 

"I like it, it's something unexpected, like you."

 

"How am I unexpected?" Rin truly wanted to know what the hell he was talking about.

 

"Well, I came here tonight just planning on working a party, but then I met you."

 

"More like you got shoved into a closet with me", Rin looked over at Sousuke,"And I'm special because?"

 

"Well it's... In my line of work-"

 

"Stripping?"

 

"Yeah... That...", Sousuke looked at the ground sitting cross-legged,"Well, in my line of work, I don't really find people like you."

 

"People like me?" Rin leaned in close to Sousuke.

 

"I mean yeah, I've worked parties for gay guys before, they're normally like your friends out there, hammered out of control."

 

Rin looked at Sousuke,"I still don't know where you're going with this."

 

Sousuke looked back at Rin,"Well, I haven't been attracted to a guy in a long time. And, I'm attracted to you."

 

"So I'm special because I'm attractive", not really the thing Rin had hoped to hear.

 

"I swear I'm not shallow", Sousuke leaned in toward Rin,"if you knew my life, that'd be a huge compliment."

 

"Well, we're probably going to be in here for a while..."

 

"Oh, um- okay", Sousuke turned so he was facing Rin. "When I was fifteen years old, my parents died in a car crash."

 

"I'm so sorry", Rin scooted closer to Sousuke.

 

"I was in the car with them and I got my shoulder really messed up. I had been on the swim team at my school, on my way to nationals when we had the wreck." Sousuke looked at the ground. "I wanted to go to nationals more than anything, but I had no money for an operation to fix my shoulder. I tried to keep swimming without the surgery and it only got worse. Swimming was all I had after my parents died... I had to do whatever it took to keep swimming." Sousuke flushed with embarrassment,"I started selling myself for money." He looked up at Rin, tears in his eyes,"The money was great and I was able to get the surgery, but I felt so dirty. I'd been with guys and girls, old and young. There just wasn't any attraction I just wanted the fucking money. I grew cold and detached from the world."

 

Rin looked at the boy in an attempt to comfort him.

 

"I kept swimming, but that was it for me. I never tried to have a boyfriend or friends. Swimming was all I had. And after I graduated high school, I started stripping to get college money. Stripping was easy for me, there was no attraction so I could do it for anyone and make money. Then I met you, and for the first time in six years, I was attracted to someone. When I was kissing you I felt something I hadn't felt for a long time."

 

"And what's that?" Rin asked.

 

"Happy. Human." Sousuke smiled at Rin.

 

"Sousuke", Rin blushed.

 

Sousuke laughed,"That's the first time you've called me by my name."

 

Sousuke put his had up to Rin's cheek and Rin held it there. Sousuke leaned in and kissed Rin again.

 

He was so gentle with his movements and Rin followed each and every one.

 

Sousuke pulled Rin's t-shirt off and laid him on the closet floor. Sousuke then crawled on top of him and continued kissing. 

 

Rin unbuttoned Sousuke's police uniform and sat it on the ground. Sousuke trailed his kisses down for Rin's lips to his pant line. Sousuke unzipped Rin's pants and looked at rin.

 

"Why do you have a swimsuit on under your pants?"

 

"Oh", Rin blushed,"it's a habit from high school, I was on the swim team and I just never quit wearing them under my clothes."

 

"Hm", Sousuke looked at Rin's swimsuit,"they look pretty constricting."

 

Sousuke yanked the swimsuit off and Rin's dick raised, free from its confining prison.

 

"You shouldn't wear that, it's very misleading. You have much more than your suit is letting on."

 

Rin blushed even harder. He began to yank off Sousuke's tight booty shorts.

 

There was nothing underneath. Rin grabbed Sousuke's ass and let him fall on top of him.

 

Their hard dicks hitting each other as Sousuke moved to kiss Rin. He ran his hands through the boy's magenta hair.

 

"You're so fucking sexy", Sousuke breathed.

 

"Y- you're beautiful."

 

Sousuke stared at Rin,"I'm what?"

 

Rin kissed Sousuke's neck and ran his hands up and down his body,"I think you're beautiful Sousuke."

 

"No one has ever told me that."

 

"Well, it's true."

 

"Oh Rin", Sousuke breathed as he began to flip Rin over.

 

Sousuke kissed all over Rin's body. Rin could feel every movement and touch Sousuke made.

 

Sousuke licked his fingers and inserted one into Rin.

 

"Ohhhhhhh mmmmphhh", Rin moaned in delight.

 

"That's it, keep going", Sousuke begged.

 

He inserted another finger.

 

"S- So- Sousuke mmmmmphhh"

 

And just for good measure, one more.

 

"Holy sh- shit S- Sousuke"

 

"You like that don't you?" Sousuke asked playfully. He pulled a condom out of his shirt pocket and put it on.

 

Sousuke rammed his dick into Rin and thrusted in a steady rhythm.

 

"Mmmm Rin, say my name", Sousuke begged.

 

"Sousuke", Rin breathed.

 

"Louder", Sousuke pleaded.

 

"S- Sousuke", Rin moaned.

 

"Louder"

 

" **SOUSUKE** ", Rin moaned.

 

"Mmmmmmmmphhhhh", Sousuke moaned as he came.

 

The two caught their breath.

 

"Any idea on how to get out of here?" Rin asked.

 

"Why do you want to leave?" Sousuke looked worried.

 

Rin crawled over to Sousuke and touched his face,"No, no, it's not like that. I just thought you would be more comfortable if you stayed here in a bed rather than in a closet."

 

"O- oh", Sousuke blushed.

 

Sousuke grabbed a credit card out of his shirt pocket and slid it through the door jam. He tested to see if it would open. It did.

 

"Before we leave", Rin said,"here." He handed Sousuke an extra large dark blue t-shirt and gray underwear. "You can keep them if you want", Rin smiled,"theu'll look much nicer on you."

 

"Th- thank you", Sousuke put the clothes on and smiled. Rin put a pair of underwear on himself and threw on his t-shirt.

 

"Now if we are quiet we can make it to the spare bedroom."

 

The two exited the closet and tiptoed to the spare bedroom. When they made it they closed and locked the door behind him.

 

They crawled under the covers and Sousuke held Rin to his chest and ran his hands through Rin's hair.

 

Rin looked up at Sousuke,"Would you like to be my date to the wedding tomorrow?"

 

"I would love to", Sousuke kissed Rin's forehead.

 

"Sousuke?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I'm happy I met you."

 

"Me too, I- I think I love you Rin."

 

Rin's face turned red,"I love you too Sousuke."

* * *

 

Momo unlocked the spare bedroom to go get his tuxedo.

 

"Wh- what?!" Momo cried as he saw Rin kissing another man while buttoning his tux.

 

"Oh, hi Momo..." Rin blushed,"This is Sousuke, my date to the wedding."

 

Rin giggled and kissed the taller man.

 

"This is awkward", Momo thought,"I'm leaving."


End file.
